A Day in the Life
by xtobelovedx
Summary: All John Cena and Randy Orton wanted was a calm quiet day off. Attacking fan girls was definately not on the adgenda! John Cena, Randy Orton, and Jeff Hardy. Few curse words.


Title: A day in the life…

Characters: John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Not John Cena, not Randy Orton, not Jeff Hardy, not the WWE, you get the idea?

Warning: A few curse words.

Prompt: When fan girls attack; WWE superstar stumbles across wwegirlsLJ

A/N: I wrote this story for a challenge on wwegirls at livejournal, I won first place! (Yay me) I thought I would post it here for everyone to enjoy. Oh and for all of my 'Only One' readers I added a little something special for you. Lets see if you can figure out what it is. And don't worry I'll have 'Only One' updated soon enough.

* * *

John Cena was sitting in the hotel room that he shared with his best friend, Randy Orton, watching a movie on TV when out of no where Randy Orton came running into the room. He slammed the door shut behind him and locked it for good measure. Once he was sure the door was locked he leaned his back against the door and steadied himself trying to catch his breath.

"What the fuck are you doing Orton?" John asked from his spot on the bed, not even bothering to look away from the TV.

"They are fucking everywhere man." Randy said breathlessly.

"Who?" John Cena asked.

"Chicks."

John tore his face away from the TV and looked at the younger man like he was crazy. "Are you sick or something?" He asked.

"No. Why?" Randy questioned wondering what him being sick had to do with the psyco fangirls chasing him in the lobby.

"No reason except the fact that Randy 'Legend killer, lady thriller' Orton was just complaining about chicks being everywhere."

"Not just any chicks, squealing fangirl chicks." Randy pointed out.

"So…" John said trying to figure out why Randy was hiding from any girls.

"Like underage squealing fangirls."

"That has never stopped you before."

"That was one time man." Randy barked. "I swear I didn't know she was 16 and you said that you wouldn't say anything."

"I said that I wouldn't say anything to anyone else. I can still hold it over your head." John explained. "Come on it can't be that bad down there."

"Oh trust me its bad." Randy said with wide eyes.

"I think you are exaggerating. Come on lets go down there." John pushed Randy away from the door and went to open it.

"No. Please don't make me go down there." Randy begged.

"Come on you pansy. They are just a bunch of girls how bad can it be?"

"I am not going down there." Randy insisted.

"Randy Keith Orton we are going down to that lobby whether you like it or not." John demanded.

"Fine, if we have to." Randy pouted. He got up off the floor and walked out the door. They walked down the hall towards the elevator, pressed the down button and waited for the doors to open. Once they opened the pair stepped inside and pressed the button that would take the elevator to the lobby.

"Stop pouting Randy." John demanded.

"I have already been attacked by them once today, I don't understand why I have to come down here and get attacked again just to prove a point to you." Randy whined.

"Oh just suck it up. They are just a bunch of girls, how much damage can they do?" John asked. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. John stepped out first, Randy following reluctantly behind him. Looking around the lobby John didn't see anything unusual; the ever present hotel workers, a business man sitting in the corner reading the newspaper, and a few of his co-workers. "See Randy. Nothing to be scared of, just a normal hotel lobby."

No sooner had the words came out of his mouth they heard a shriek followed by an "OH MY GOD! IT'S JOHN CENA AND RANDY ORTON."

"Shit." John and Randy said simultaneously. Once they saw the swarm of girls come running at them they took off in the opposite direction trying to find a place to hide. Randy spotted it first, the men's bathroom.

"John, 10 o'clock." Randy yelled.

"Got it." John yelled back. The pair turned to the left and ran to the bathroom. As they ran through the door they saw Jeff Hardy leaning on the wall next to the bathroom. "Go get him quick." John ordered.

"Nuh uh I am NOT going back out there."

"Fine." John popped his head out the door, looked around before reaching out and grabbing Jeff by the shirt and pulling him into the bathroom.

"What the heck man?" Jeff shouted.

"Shhhh." John and Randy shushed the younger Hardy.

"What is going on?" Jeff asked.

"Well John here wouldn't believe me when I said there was a bunch of killer girls in the lobby." Randy exclaimed.

"And I didn't believe him because he is an exaggerator." John admitted.

"So…" Jeff said trying to figure out the point in this conversation.

"We almost got attacked by squealing fangirls." Randy snapped.

"Ooh." Jeff winced. "So uh how are we going to get out of here? Since they know you are here and I would rather not spend the rest of the night stuck in the men's bathroom."

"Hmm." John pondered. "The elevators are only a couple feet away so I say we run like wild men to get to it."

"Good idea." Randy added. "Someone is going to have to go out there and see if they are looking for us. And it's not going to be me."

"Me neither." Cena said quickly.

"Alright, I'll do it you pansies." Jeff said reluctantly. He stuck his head out the door and slowly stepped the rest of the way out. Looking around the lobby he didn't see anything unusual so he waved the other two men out. Slowly they all crept their way towards the elevators. They stepped in and hurriedly pressed the button for the floor where they were staying.

"Wooh, that was close." Randy breathed.

"Yeah." The other two agreed.

The doors to the elevator opened and the trio stepped out and walked towards John and Randy's hotel room.

"You want to come and hang out for awhile?" Randy asked Jeff.

"Sure." Jeff answered.

* * *

A few hours later John had beat Randy at Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 5 times, Randy had given up and handed the controller over to Jeff while he surfed the internet on his computer. A couple games in Jeff's girlfriend called him. Jeff tried to talk and play the PS2 at the same time, but it proved to be unsuccessful so he ditched John and sat at the desk and finished his conversation with his girlfriend.

John got bored of playing the PS2 by himself so he decided he would see what Randy was doing on the computer. He walked over to the chair that Randy was sitting in and attempted to read over his shoulder.

"What do you think you are doing man?" Randy asked.

"I'm bored. What are you doing?" John said.

"Nothing." Randy said casually and tried to shut the laptop.

"You are Googling yourself again aren't you." John guessed as he took the laptop away from Randy.

"No. No I'm not. Give it back." Randy said nervously.

John opened the laptop and laughed once he saw what Randy was doing.

"Shit." Randy groaned.

"I should know that every time you are on the computer you are Googling yourself." John laughed. "What is this, wwegirls on LiveJournal?"

"It's interesting." Randy admitted.

"Interesting? What is it?" John asked.

"Its like this community full of girls talking about us." Randy explained.

"Jeff come here and look at this." John called over to the rainbow haired warrior sitting at the desk talking to his girlfriend.

"So how is Bella?" Jeff asked the person that he was on the phone with as he walked over to where John and Randy were seated. "Good." Jeff smiled.

"Who's Bella?" John questioned.

"Our dog. Now what do I need to look at?"

"This." John pointed to the screen.

"Do you ever stop? Jeff laughed. "Yeah they are Googling themselves again." Jeff spoke into the phone.

"It's interesting." Randy told him. "Look here." He took the laptop out of John Cena's hands and scrolled through the pages. "There is this girl, shybunny , she likes Kane. Kane, no one likes Kane. These girls are kind of cool."

"Ooh I wonder if she is cute." John said.

"Is that all you think about John?" Randy chided as he scrolled through the community.

"Wait guys look at this." Jeff said pointing to the screen. "A writing challenge." All three men looked at the screen, reading all of the details.

"Look one of the prompts is Randy Orton's journal. Oooh this is going to be interesting." John laughed.

Jeff stared at the screen, "I can't wait to read what they write."

The End

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
